Back on the Grid
"Back on the Grid" is the sixth mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player takes control of Yuri as he, Price, and Soap go in search for cargo belonging to Makarov. Characters *Yuri (playable) *John Price *John "Soap" MacTavish *Nikolai (Only heard) *African Villager *Lev Kravchenko (Cutscene/easter egg) Plot The mission starts with Yuri, Soap and Price surfacing from a river in Sierra Leone. After readying their weapons, the three move towards the village, where Makarov's factories are located. As they head towards a bridge, militia vehicles approach. The trio hide under the bridge, and as a militia member approaches the river, Soap uses his knife to take the soldier out. Moving towards the village, the team are stopped by an enemy patrol, which they take out stealthily. Moving into the village, the three witness a civilian having gasoline poured on him and set on fire, however he can be saved, depending on the player's actions. Moving past this, the three come across a road. As vehicles drive down it, militia soldiers execute civilians in the ruins of a burnt out hut. They sneak past the soldiers and start to advanced along the side of the road, but are forced to hide when more vehicles drive past. Once the vehicles have passed, the three move into a shed and wait for another patrol past. Moving out of the shed, they spot two enemy sentries on a bridge, and quickly take them out. Moving into the village, Price takes out an enemy patrolling and Yuri is ordered to provide overwatch. After taking out the guard in the tower, Yuri uses his sniper rifle to help eliminate targets ahead and behind Price and Soap. After Price and Soap have breached the factory at the end of the street, they are compromised. Yuri quickly leaves the tower and fights through militia to reach Price and Soap. The three reach a house with ladders inside and ascend, they reach the top of the ladder, as militia forces converge on their position. A technical appears but Yuri kills the gunner, as more and more militia appear. Price orders Yuri on the Browning 50. Cal mounted on the back of the technical. Using the weapon, Yuri holds off multiple waves of enemies, including other Technicals. However, a mortar shell hits the team, knocking Yuri off and sending him tumbling to the ground. Soap runs back for Yuri and the two meet up with Price and start to escape through the village, dodging mortar shells. However, when Yuri attempts to jump from one rooftop onto another, he falls through the weak roof of one and is confronted by a machete-wielding militia member. Yuri quickly regroups with the other two and locate the enemy mortar. Spotting the operators, Yuri fires and kills them, ending the bombardment of mortars. Hearing of a large force on their way, Price orders Yuri to man the mortar in the tower. Yuri destroys many targets before Price tells him to stop, as he has bought them enough time. The three retreat from the tower and advance through a large drain pipe. Emerging from the tunnel, they are confronted by a factory full of militia. After clearing them out, they make a make a right and are ambushed by waiting hostiles on the street and in buildings. The three clear the whole street before moving into the ruins of a house, from which the church where the cargo is being held is visible. As the three engage enemies streaming in from surrounding buildings, the transport helicopter is spotted. Seeing that they are running out of time, the team advance quickly through the market place and towards the church. As Yuri nears the large entrance, the doors are flung open, revealing a large group of militia and hyenas. The three take out the church's defenders and prepare for breaching. As Yuri kicks down the door, a hyena attacks him. Holding it off with his left hand, he pulls out a pistol and kills the two guards in front of the helicopter and finishes off the hyena. Unfortunately, the helicopter takes off with its precious cargo still on board. Video Walkthrough e0cMo8z6HZ0 Weapon Loadout Achievements/Trophies For Whom the Shell Tolls (20 / Bronze trophy ) - Destroy all targets using only 4 shells. Up to No Good (10 / Bronze trophy ) - Complete "Back on the Grid" on any difficulty. Out of the Frying Pan… (25 / Silver trophy ) - Complete "Persona Non Grata", "Turbulence" and "Back on the Grid" on Veteran difficulty. Intel 14. The first intel is located in a corner of the factory that Price and Soap search if the player manages to take out the seven enemies without being spotted while on overwatch. 15. The second intel is in a house on the left of the first street the player goes down. 16. The third and final intel piece is sitting on a table at the back of the church. Video:MW3 - Intel Locations - Back On The Grid - Mission 5 - Scout Leader Achievement Trophy guide Intel locations Transcript Gallery File:Makarov's connection map Back on the Grid MW3.png|A Photo of Lev Kravchenko can be seen on the upper left. Yuri manning 50cal Back on the Grid MW3.png|Yuri using the .50 Cal. File: Yuri executing hyena Back on the Grid MW3.png|Yuri kills the hyena that knocks him down at the end of the mission. Price_Back_On_The_Grid_MW3.png|Price and Soap trying to stop the helicopter. MW3 Back on the Grid concept art.jpg|Concept art. Trivia *When Makarov's web of connections is shown in the opening cutscene, a picture of Joseph Allen is included. *In a manner similar to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's campaign, this is the only level where the M60E4 is available to the player, which in turn is also similar to the ACR 6.8 only being available in one level during the campaign of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *According to the concept art of this level, originally Soap was intended to be the playable character, and Yuri was not present. *This is the only level in the entire Call of Duty series to carry 4 RPG ammo. *In the cutscene for this level, there is a list of Makarov's associates in a web of connections. Some of the poeple that can be seen is the top section of Alejandro Rojas and the Lev seen is not the Lev seen in "No Russian", but rather Lev Kravchenko of Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Also in the web of connections, Imran Zakhaev's name is misspelled as Imran Zakahev. *In the introduction cutscene, Soap says, "The PRF have been waging genocide in the highlands for months." However, the subtitles say, "The '''militia' have been waging genocide in the highlands for months."'' A similar mistake is seen in Iron Lady. *The scene at the beginning of the mission seems to be a part of a landscape of the Call of Duty: Black Ops mission "Victor Charlie". *The AK-47 has a different silenced firing sound than it does in multiplayer. *Soap is carrying a Ranger shotgun slung over his back, though he never uses it. *This is the first and only campaign level during which the player encounters Hyenas instead of traditional attack dogs. *Price and Soap will not assist the player if they alerts the enemies at the point where the player should stay stealthy sometimes but it is still possible to continue the mission if they survive. *One of Soap's knee-pads is put on backwards. *Oddly enough, the player's AK-47 is silenced, but Soap's and Price's aren't. *The M14 EBR has no cocking animation when picked up. *The two enemies on the bridge can be killed in one shot from any gun anywhere on the body, even the feet. *Outside the building that Price and Soap breach first, there is writing saying "Your best 'friend' is your secret enemy". This is a reference to Makarov and Yuri, as both considered each other as friends at one point, and how both ended up feeling "betrayed" by each other. *In the tower, the player is instructed to press a button to slit the guard's throat. But the guard can be killed any way the player likes. *When the technical that must be manned stops, the driver instantly dies. *This is the only level since Call of Duty 3 where the player is able to use a Mortar. *At the end of the level, when Yuri holds off the hyena while shooting with his Five Seven, even if the Five Seven runs out of bullets, Yuri somehow has enough bullets to shoot the hyena three times. *After killing the hyena at the end of the mission, you will see Price shooting a militia. If you look closely he is still alive trying to reach his gun, and if you shoot him, he will not die. *The player can't destroy the transport helicopter that is approaching the church using explosives ordinances, such as the Grenade Launcher and RPG. *After firing the mortars and moving through the pipe, there is a building on the left is fairly similar to the building from the Call of Duty 4 multiplayer map Pipeline. It lacks the side and back doors as well as the ladder to access the upper floors. *In the cutscene, whilst tracing the path of Makarov's shipments, Price comments that the shipments are going "all the way to her majesty's doorstep". Given that the year is 2016, and all immediate successors to Queen Elizabeth II are male, it is apparent that Queen Elizabeth II is still reigning, making her the longest reigning monarch in English/British history, at 64 years on the throne. ru:Снова в игре Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels